Divine Machination
by LaryGoddess
Summary: A series of one-shots involving each character's experience facing an Eidolon for the first time.


To anyone who is reading my other fanfic, don't kill me!

This will be short project I will do in between chapters of Call of the Mist.

I just felt like doing this fic because I love the story of FFXIII, and the summons have always been my favourite part of any Final Fantasy game. The characters in this game are wonderful, and the mental and physical struggles they go through in order to earn an Eidolon's strength are amazing.

So, enjoy my take on Snow getting the Sisters (my favourite summon, by the way)!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Square-Enix does.

**Warning:** Some bad language and explicit violence.

"_You're leaving?" The blond haired man stared incredulously at the group before him. _

_The dark-skinned older man stepped up to him. "…We want to help Serah too, but without tools, we could be digging for days. The army's on our trail. For now, we've got to keep moving." He paused, and then stressed: "For now."_

_Outrage boiled Snow's blood. "So I just abandon her, and save myself?"_

"I'll get you out of there."

Snow Villiers was on his knees, perspiration beading on his forehead, part from exertion, part from anxiety. In his hands, some scrap metal. He slammed the make-shift pic into the sea of crystal entrapping his beloved, who too, had become crystal, falling at last to fal'Cie machination.

The l'Cie had completed her focus.

Lightning's shadow hung in his memory. _"What about your Focus? What happened to banding together and saving the world? Isn't that what you'd promised? Now you want to forget it all and die right here?" _He shook his head, attempting to clear it of her harsh words, her stone-cold bluntness. She never had much love for him anyway, and after her sister had become l'Cie … well, that just made things drastically worse.

Snow frowned at Serah's own crystal form embedded into the frozen azure of Lake Bresha. His fiancée was as beautiful as she was when she lived; her hands clasped over her chest, her face calm and at peace, smooth and flawless. She was a serene angel, glorious enough to be praised. However, the absolute hideous truth was that her beauty was devoid of warmth, of _life_. She lived and yet did not, encased in a transparent tomb for … for how long?

Months?

Years?

… Eternity?

Trying to break through the crystal surrounding Serah was an infuriating task. Snow grunted, brushing away shards that had chipped off, and resumed stabbing at the mystical quartz. No matter how hard he tried, the lake held on to his woman. No matter how much sweat he'd shed and tears he'd hold back, she would stay.

Snow squeezed his eyes shut, falling against the metal, remembering the moment he knew she was lost - the moment Anima had taken her. _I couldn't save her! Some goddamn hero I am. _

"_Snow, you're nothing but talk."_

He growled at Lightning's phantom and remembered his own: _"Lightning! I'll do whatever it takes. I'll finish this Focus … _and_ keep Serah safe. That's my promise."_ _And I'm going to keep it!_ He reaffirmed to himself.

The whirr of machinery sounded. As the din became louder, Snow glanced up. A few aerial military units passed over his head. His stomach sank with the realization that PSICOM had finally found him. Looking to his rear, he saw three aircrafts already waiting, their spotlights shining brightly in his eyes. He winced, his pupils contracting instantly. With resignation, he returned to trying to free Serah, raising the debris high over his head and crashing it into the crystal again and again.

_I'm here for you, Serah! I won't let those bastards lay a finger on you!_

"Sweep Team to base." A speaker from an aircraft blared. "L'Cie spotted. I repeat, l'Cie spotted. Pulse l'Cie. Confirmed."

Snow's fingers curled into the pic, his knuckles turning white under his gloved hands. He wasn't about to roll over and die for them. For Serah, that was one thing. But not for these ignorant militant assholes, afraid of what they didn't understand. _Not like_ I _understand it, either_. He gave a mental scoff and rose to his feet, facing the flying PSICOM units.

"You gonna lend me a hand, or what?" He shouted, throwing his arms back and chest out. His audacious question seemed to spurn the soldiers into action as they fell from their hovering machines, hitting the ground safely from the effects of their anti-gravity generators. The first wave of soldiers ran forward in their mechanised armour, which amusingly enough, was fashionably accented with grey plates and purple lights aglow. Even their helmets, which covered their heads and faces entirely, contained the regal hue glowing from behind their large shielded eyes, giving them the stoic and futuristic appearance of aliens. In their hands they brandished assault rifles, aiming them at the sandy-haired hero whose face was as stone when the PSICOM men fell into formation.

The speaker announced: "Commencing clean up protocol."

"Clean up?" Snow echoed, the hand carrying the metal lifting ever-higher. _All lined up in a row for me!_ He snarled: "Let me help!" He swung his arm back, and propelled the debris straight ahead in a fierce throw that was so powerful, three soldiers dropped to their backs after being struck by it. _Guess it pays to have l'Cie strength_, Snow thought with a reluctant smirk as he hurtled towards the startled PSICOM soldiers, who now _understood_ they were face-to-face with an actual l'Cie. Never mind the innocents in the Purge they ushered away - the man in front of them was the real deal. Who knew the limits of a fal'Cie minion's powers?

Snow raced down a slope and leapt into the air, his boots landing on the chest of a PSICOM soldier, bringing the unfortunate fellow to the ground. The soldier's head snapped back, cracking into the crystal underneath him. Snow's weight and momentum caused them to slide a few feet before coming to a stop, the soldier's sternum crushed. Gasps were emanating from the crowd of soldiers, but thankfully for them, reinforcements were deployed, landing right behind those remaining in their party.

The hero clenched his jaw, wanting to curse. He was already exhausted. But he had to fight on. No other option.

He threw himself into the fray, dismissing whatever threats and warnings PSICOM shouted at him. His fists found a soldier, and he was amazed at how his strength had multiplied. The first strike to the solar plexus breeched the armour, and his hand pulled away red with blood. Then his elbow to the throat caused the soldier's neck to snap back at a horrible, unnatural angle. Were this not life and death, Snow would have found himself with a conscience. Right now, though, he was more than happy he was a machine, fuelled by rage and adrenaline.

Finally, at the soldier's devastating death, someone opened fire.

Snow lurched as the bullets struck his back. Since his body was too amped on adrenaline, he could only feel his back getting wet. No pain, not yet. He knew that even despite his new l'Cie resilience, he was going to end up dead. Still, he gritted his teeth and pressed onward, taking advantage of his body blocking out the pain for as long as he could.

"He's not going down!" exclaimed a soldier, panic cracking his voice.

_That's right!_ Snow was pleased with his efforts as he took more gunfire; this time, to his right shoulder. _I'm not dead yet!_ Encouraged by their fear, the dashing hero was able to kill two more soldiers before at last another spray of gunfire from multiple guns caused the world to become red and fuzzy. Snow dropped to his knees, and then fell onto his elbows.

A hundred white-hot burning holes now enveloped his body, the gunfire's effects being felt with his pulse slowing down. In his mind's eye, he saw Lightning standing over top of him, ready to finish him off. But, instead, she leaned down and whispered, _"Good job so far."_ He groaned, clenching his teeth together, blood trying to push up his throat. Lightning always knew how to get under his skin. And now, here she was, in his head as he lay dying, still getting the last word in. All he wanted to do, all he _ever_ wanted to do, was have her as a sister, to have her approval. Just so they could all be a family one day; Serah as his wife, Light as his sister-in-law. Was that too much to ask for?

Apparently, yes.

His chest heaved, trying to take in strangled breaths. _There's no chance of even having a family anymore. I've failed the people who matter most to me._ As he heard the congratulatory whoops from the PSICOM men around him as he coughed up blood, he balled his fists. _Bastards!_ _Goddammit, I don't want to go out like this!_

Suddenly, his left forearm tingled. _My … brand?_ Curious, he peered up, and gasped. Indeed, his brand was shining a beautiful bright blue, ethereal and strange. The temperature seemed to drop around him, and an icy chill soothed the man's burning wounds from the inside out.

Confusion gripped the PSICOM soldiers again. "What's he doing?"

_I wish I knew!_ Was Snow's only thought as the glow became brighter, bigger and even tangible. It was like if he reached out and touched the light, he would feel its glacial caress touching him back. A symbol formed, an odd glyph, resting above the ground momentarily until it rose higher and higher. A mixture of terror of the unknown and mysterious renewed vigour brought Snow to his feet, his face dropping in awe at the events that were unfolding.

"Watch yourself!" cried a soldier in the crowd.

"Stay alert!"

The circular glyph grew so massive in size that the soldiers backed away until they were a breathable distance from Snow. Finally, the orb shattered as if it were made from glass and icicles exploded into the air. Two female forms then shot out, transparent and humanoid, their features indiscernible. They spun around each other in the air, playfully and gracefully, until their physical features were revealed when they came to a stop.

The two women shared fantastical, indescribable beauty. They had feminine curves on their lithe, sensual bodies and their faces were breathtaking with identical full features, yet they were far from being human.

One female was dark-skinned, her flesh obsidian all for a white star-like mark over her right eye. Her white-chrome headdress was swept back, and appeared to be shaped like the back-end of a motorcycle, a tire included. Her frame was adorned in gold all the way down to her feet, which were in the form of exhaust pipes. The other was adorned in silver, and her flesh a porcelain hue. Her white headdress held a visor which covered her eyes, and instead of a tire being at the end of the elaborate piece, the tire rested under her hand by magical means, always floating. Her legs were flattered by tall high-heeled boots, which had what seemed to be handle bars at her ankles.

The pair attacked.

The dusk-kissed femme pulled her arms and legs into her chest, then stretched out her limbs and released a massive ice spell while at the same time her companion threw the tire under her command at the PSICOM men. Screaming, dozens of soldiers were hit with a dizzying strike, which spun them as if they were in a cyclone, lifting them off the ground and slamming them into each other. When the soldiers dropped to the frozen ground at long last, they were still.

"What's happening?" Snow heard himself mutter aloud, unsure if what he was witnessing was a dying dream or actually happening. What _were_ these creatures? _Goddesses?_

At the sound of his voice, the pair glanced over their shoulders at him. A mischievous grin played on the ivory woman's lips, which was contrasted by the serenity on her partner's face. In unison, the duo spun around, still levitating. In challenge, they pulled themselves straight into an aggressive stance, yet their arms opened invitingly in introduction.

_I am Stiria. _

Snow took a sharp breath, backing up. Did the darker one_ talk_ to him? Her lips weren't moving. But he heard her, inside of his head.

_My name is Nix. _The snow-skinned one tipped her head to the side with a smirk, clearly amused by his startled reaction to the telepathic link.

Stiria's eyes were focused and sharp, staring him down. _We are the Shiva Sisters. Prove your worth to us, l'Cie, and you shall have our strength, lest we release you from your misery._ She then extended her arms back and threw a spell at Snow, causing him to put a hand to his chest, which tightened.

"What … what is this?" He grimaced, his pulse picking up, getting faster and faster. It was almost has if someone had their hand gripped around his heart, squeezing. Never in his life had he felt something like this before.

_Your Doom,_ answered Nix, _unless you can win us over, handsome. _With that, she looked to the sky, pulling her arms back, the tire spinning above her head. Quickly, Snow put up his Steelguard, anticipating that whatever she was charging up for wasn't going to be pretty. He watched Stiria out of the corner of his eye. Her hand lay nonchalantly on a hip as she watched him back, her current expression so inhuman it was unreadable.

The spinning wheel slammed into his shield, ice as sharp as diamonds trying to dig into his flesh. Thankfully, Steelguard was taking the edge off. Minor damage was only issued to his coat. Snow took a moment to appreciate his newfound abilities as three more strikes from Nix were dealt to him. Unfortunately, the last blow hit him square in the chest just as his shield briefly dropped when he was distracted by a spasm in his left arm. He shook his head, ignoring the side-effects of Doom. Snow knew that this time, there'd be no one to save him if he failed. He had to work harder, had to concentrate harder. _Take it like a man, Snow!_ The hero told himself. _There's too much to lose if you die!_

Stiria then nodded at young man, almost approvingly. In the moment that followed, she tossed magic at him. He steeled himself, preparing for a dose of damage, but instead was greeted with the pleasant tingle of a Cure spell. _So that's why I felt better after being gunned down … _

Nodding back at her in thanks, he lunged after Nix and dodged a quick swipe from the ivory goddess's weapon. He drove his fist hard into her stomach, which felt like hitting marble, smooth and solid. She glowered down at him from behind her visor, upper lip curling. Quickly, she brought the tire down on his head, knocking Snow on his back. He put his arms up in time to block two fast strikes.

He got to his feet, Steelguard in place. Taking each hit from the aggravated female made him grow bolder. He had to impress her, right? When she was close in range and wide open after an attack, he leapt up and cracked her solidly in the jaw. Stunned, Nix was motionless, her mouth agape. With haste, Snow took the opportunity to grab her by the shoulders and slammed her face into his knee, cracking her visor. He then delivered a right hook to Nix's temple and the visor shattered, revealing an eye covered with a black star-like mark. Her body flew back, and she seemed to stagger in mid-air before at last regaining some balance.

Even though he hated hurting this woman, despite the fact this was a trial and well … she wasn't _really_ a woman at all, Snow gritted his teeth, recognizing that he couldn't ease up on her, especially since his strength was diminishing as Doom ran its course. He tackled Nix, taking her to the ground. Pummelling away at the goddess' abdomen, each hit he gave her felt like it was bruising his knuckles. As he was about to slam her head into the crystal lake, he felt the tire slicing his at his back, ripping his skin apart. Nix then pulled her legs in front of herself and kicked out, sending Snow flying backwards, the spinning wheel still digging into his back.

He screamed, feeling the weapon shred his flesh. Quickly, he guarded himself, hoping to reduce some of the damage. In the background, he noticed Stiria curing Nix and himself. He breathed a quick sigh of relief as the stinging on his back diminished. Then, he tried to forget about the pressure on his heart and how much harder it was to move. He didn't have much time.

The snow-white sister struck again, her poise as deadly as her weapon. She was fast, light and could still hit like truck, and considering she was pissed off, she wasn't letting up, either. Nix twirled and danced, the tire following her movements in a deadly display of aggression as a flurry of strikes crashed into the blond hero. At this point, Snow felt like he was too slow to get his arms back up in time to fend off an assault, but each time he barely managed.

The world was starting to spin, tilting ever so obnoxiously when he took a step forward. Clumsily, he swung out at her, only to have the female warrior feint and deliver a blow to his ribs. With a grunt, he did the only thing he could – put up his Steelguard ability. "I'm not goin' down, you hear me? Come on!" He called out to her, putting his dukes up, vision now blurring. Nix's mouth curved upwards in response.

_Good show, beefcake._ The white goddess's voice was loud and clear in his mind.

"Huh?" He muttered, confused by the cessation of battle. And, admittedly, being called "beefcake."

_What do you think, sister? _She looked over to Stiria, crossing her arms.

With a wave of her hand, the dark goddess washed away Doom while healing him simultaneously, making Snow groan from the sudden alleviation. Stiria floated to Nix's side, her body language welcoming. _You have earned our protection, Snow. Whenever you require our assistance in battle, call upon us. We will aid you until you fulfill your Focus. If you become C'eith, our contract is void. _

_Now let us become one, Stiria. _Nix stretched out her arms to her sister. _Ride us, Snow?_

"What?" The blond blinked, raising his hands up. "Ladies, ladies, I –"

_Just watch. _They said flatly in unison. Spinning in the air, their arms reached for one another. Briefly, their hands touched, and the gorgeous sky-ballet continued as they spiralled into the air, leaning back. Sensually, their legs locked into each other's, and their bodies began shifting shape, transforming into a machine, into a motorcycle.

Realizing now what they meant, Snow jumped on the bike while it was still in the air. The bike thrummed with power as he rode the machine to the ground. Having a mind of its own, the motorcycle suddenly spun donuts, icicles blasting out from under its tires. As he came to a stop, a ridiculous grin came over Snow's face. _I wonder how hard Light'll hit me if I ask her if she wants to see me ride two sisters at the same time?_


End file.
